Kogan ABC
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Random little fics centering around a year of Kogan using the ABC's. L is for Lobster. Kendall cheated and Logan can't trust him. Will Kendall find a way to show Logan that he's his lobster. Raitings vary
1. A is for Appetite

**Ok so I've decided to work on a Kogan ABC fic. This is my first one. I didn't want to do a smut scene yet so I cut it out and worked around. I will get one in eventually. I hope you like this. **

**A is for Appetite**

"Logie I hope you're hungry," Kendall sing songed as he walked into his and Logan's bedroom.

"Huh?" Logan asked looking up from his book at the blonde. Kendall frowned.

"I bet reading that book worked up an appetite," Kendall said smiling again.

"Uh," Logan said slowly.

"I made us dinner," Kendall said.

"Oh," Logan said a look of realization crossing his face. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"So are you hungry? It's just us alone in the apartment," Kendall said smiling at his boyfriend of over seven months. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He set his book aside.

"Where is everyone," Logan asked as he walked over to the blonde.

"James and Carlos are out on dates, my mom is off at the movies, and Katie is at Camille's for a girls night," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Sound like we have the apartment to ourselves for a little night in," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"You know I'm not that hungry," Logan said his eyes darkening in lust. Kendall frowned not getting at what Logan was hinting. "I bet I can think of a fun way to work up an appetite," Logan said pulling the blonde closer so that their chests were touching and their mouth were inches apart.

"The f-food will get cold," Kendall said jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"It can be reheated can't it?" Logan asked ghosting his lips over Kendall's.

"Ye-yeah," Kendall stuttered as Logan's hand came down to palm his rapidly hardening crotch.

"Shall we have some fun then?" Logan asked. Kendall shakily nodded his head.

-Appetite-

Kendall and Logan walked out of their room and into the kitchen. Kendall limped over to the oven and turned it on.

"I was a little rough wasn't I?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it," Kendall said smiling as he turned to Logan. He looped his arms around Logan's neck and kissed him. "I am like super hungry right now though," he added.

"I told you I knew how to work up an appetite," Logan said smirking.

**So there you go the A fic. I hope you all like this. I am having fun writting these. Just a warning some maybe long while others might be short. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. B is for Bubblegum

**B is for Bubblegum**

Kendall sighed as he walked into the living room and spotted his boyfriend, Logan sitting on the couch watching a documentary. Kendall sighed as he chewed his bubblegum flavored gum and walked over to Logan.

"Logie," he said.

"I'm watching something," Logan said not taking his eyes off the TV.

"I'm bored," Kendall whined.

"We can do anything you want after this," Logan said pointing to the TV. He wad really into the documentary on the screen.

Kendall groaned and fell back into the couch. He continued to chew his gum as he watched Logan watch TV. He loved how focused Logan was. He didn't have that big of an attention span and he admired Logan for having one.

Kendall eventually grew bored again and started to pop his gum. He popped it real loud and he saw Logan twitch. Kendall smirked and popped his gum again. Logan growled.

"Do you mind I am trying to watch TV," Logan said annoyed.

"I am bored," Kendall said popping his gum again.

"Well stop that it's annoying," Logan growled finally turning to look at Kendall. Kendall smirked and shook his head. He popped his gum again. "Seriously Kendall stop that's annoying and I am trying to watch this," Logan said pointing to the TV.

"But I am bored and you're not paying attention to me," Kendall whined.

"There is twenty minutes left, once this is over we can do anything you want now please just stop," Logan said. Kendall sighed and turned away from Logan. Logan turned his attention back to the TV.

Kendall sighed and turned his attention to the TV as well. He could not focus on the documentary. Kendall grew bored again and popped his gum once more. Logan growled as a commercial came on. He turned to Kendall and glared at him.

"I love you," Kendall said smiling innocently and he popped his gum once more. Logan growled and lunged at the blonde connecting their lips. Kendall gasped and Logan thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth and moved it around as if he were searching for something. Kendall moaned into the kiss and just got lost in it. He pouted when Logan pulled away.

"Now be quiet there isn't much time left," Logan said as he sat back. Kendall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited patiently for the documentary to get over.

"Hey," Kendall said once the credit started rolling.

"What?" Logan asked grinning deviously. He then popped his gum.

"You stole my gum," Kendall said accusingly, "give it back," he said.

"Make me," Logan challenged.

**So there you go the B fic. I hope you all like this. I am having fun writting these. Just a warning some maybe long while others might be short. Also this is a side for for when I get writers block. I will try to update this regularly though. So next is C. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. C is for Cheater

**C is for Cheater**

"I'm sorry," Kendall said looking at Logan who stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at him.

"Now you're sorry? Where the hell was that ten minutes ago," Logan asked angrily.

"I really am sorry though, you have to believe me," Kendall said desperately. He took a step closer to Logan and Logan took a step back.

"Sorry is not gonna cut it Kendall," Logan said shaking his head.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Kendall said.

"Come on, you know me better than anyone else, you know I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't' thought we were over," Kendall said.

"That's just it we weren't over, I said let's take a break," Logan said shaking his head.

"For all I knew that meant we were over and then you were with Camille and things just happened," Kendall said.

"Nothing happened with me and Camille though, we are just friends," Logan said.

"I know that, and I am sorry," Kendall said.

"You keep saying you're sorry, but I don't think you are," Logan said.

"I am, I never meant to sleep with Jo," Kendall said.

"How do you sleep with someone on accident?" Logan asked.

"I thought we were over and I was venting to her and she kissed me," Kendall said looking down at his hands. He didn't want to make excuses for what he did, but here he was making excuses.

"You still cheated on me," Logan said.

"I know that and I want to make it up to you, just give me another chance," Kendall said taking a step closer to Logan. Logan stood there fighting back his tears. He didn't want to forgive the blonde. He had hurt him in the worst way possible.

"Logan I love you and she meant nothing to me," Kendall said.

"Cheating is cheating Kendall, and I don't think I can trust you," Logan said looking away from the blonde.

"I know and if you let me I will gain your trust back and I will work hard to show you that I love you," Kendall said.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall stepped up to Logan.

"Logan please," Kendall said stepping closer to the brunette and taking his hand in his. He lifted Logan's hand and kissed the silver promise ring on his finger. Logan looked at the ring. Through everything he and Kendall had been through he had never take it off. He took his hand from Kendall and slipped the ring off.

"I'm sorry, but you hurt me and broke your promise," Logan said placing the ring in Kendall's hand.

"Logan don't do this please I need you," Kendall said looking at the ring in his hand.

"You should've thought about that before you fucked Jo," Logan said shaking his head.

"Please," Kendall said.

"No," Logan said, "I used to think of you as a person that would never hurt me and now you have. You are a completely different person to me," he said shaking his head.

"I love you Logan," Kendall said pressing a kiss to Logan's shoulder. "I love everything about you and I am so sorry and if you give me the chance I will make it up to you,"

He turned and walked away. He knew this was going to be hard, but it had to be done. He couldn't trust Kendall anymore. Without Trust they had nothing. Logan walked down the hall and to the room he and Kendall had shared for the last three years they had been in L.A. and locked the door. He leaned against it and let his tears finally fall.

**So there you go the C fic. I hope you all like this. I am having fun writting these. I don't know what to think about this, but there will be a part two to it. All these fics are related actually but this is not the end of thier relatinship. I am just not sure which letter will be the part two to this. Up next is letter D which is actually a request. I will let you all know if I need ideas for certain letters, but as of right now I have the next few covered. I would love to hear your ideas though so leave a reviewnd let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. D is for Dirty Talkers

**So this is a request and it was vague so,** _pale-red-lips, _**I hope this is what you wanted or is good. I just want to say I am not good at dirty talk, my girlfriend laughs at me bacuase of this, but anyways I hop this is good. Also thanks to everyone who faved and alerted this fic as well as those who reviewed. **

**D is for Dirty Talkers **

"I miss you," Logan said. He shifted his phone against his ear and pouted.

"I miss you too Logie, I'll be back in week," Kendall said.

"I know but a week is too long to wait," Logan said annoyed. Kendall had gone back to Minnesota with his mother and sister and wouldn't be back for a week. He was visiting his great uncle and he was turning like a hundred or something. "I miss waking up with you," he said.

"I've only been gone a day," Kendall said laughing.

"A day too long for my liking," Logan said.

"It will be just six more days and we'll be together again and you can show me how much you missed me," Kendall said laughing.

"I miss you so much Ken," Logan said.

"I miss you too Logie," Kendall said.

"You want to know what I miss about you the most?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Your lips," Logan said simply.

"My lips?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yeah I miss they way they feel against mine when we're kissing," Logan said, "I really miss the way the feel around my cock though," he said. He heard a gasp come from the other end of the line.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I miss the way you suck my cock like the little cock slut you are," Logan said his hand going down to palm his rapidly hardening cock.

"God," Kendall said.

"I'm touching myself to the thought of you with your lips wrapped around my cock so perfectly," Logan said into his phone.

"Yeah well I'm imagining you using your tongue," Kendall said, "that's one thing I miss a lot," he said.

"What do you miss about my tongue?" Logan asked.

"The way you take control and push your tongue into my mouth, it turns me on when you take control," Kendall said.

"If that isn't obvious by the way you drop your pants on my command," Logan said laughing.

"Shut up," Kendall said. Logan didn't need to see the blonde to know he was blushing.

"You know what else I miss?" Logan asked smirking deviously.

"What else do you miss Logie?" Kendall asked his breathing hitched slightly.

"Your ass," Logan said his hand slipping down his pants to grab his hard cock. He was so turned on right now.

"Really now?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah," Logan breathed as he stroked himself.

"What do you miss about my ass?" Kendall asked.

"Everything," Logan said, "I love how tight it is no matter how many times I fuck you," Logan said. Kendall moaned.

"God I wish you were here," Kendall said.

"Me too," Logan said as he hand started to work his cock faster. "I love the way your ass feels around my cock," he moaned.

"I love how your cock feels when you're fucking me Logan," Kendall breathed out. Logan moaned and started working his cock faster.

"I love the way you fuck me good and hard," Kendall said.

"Yeah?" Logan said.

"Oh yeah, your cock is just amazing," Kendall said. Logan groaned and felt the familiar coil in his stomach. He missed Kendall so much and wished he was here right now so he could fill his blonde up with his come.

"More," Logan croaked out.

"I love the way your cock just fits perfect into my ass, and I love the way you just pound into me without a care," Kendall said.

"Ken," Logan moaned as he came all over his fist and stomach. Logan heard the blonde moan his name as well as he came. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan breathed.

"I love you," Kendall said.

"I love you too Ken," Logan said smiling. He didn't need to see the blonde to know he was smiling.

"I'll see you in a week," Kendall asked.

"Yeah, and when you get back you won't leave this room for a week," Logan said.

"I look forward to it," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said.

"Night Logie," Kendall said laughing.

"Night Ken," Logan said.

**So there you go the D fic. I hope you all like this. So as of right now I have ideas for E and F, but I need G. So does anyone have an idea for the letter G? I would love to hear your ideas though so leave a reviewnd let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. E is for Ears

**E is for Ears**

"I love when you blush," Kendall said causing his boyfriend to blush.

"What?" Logan asked as cheeks turned red.

"I love when you blush," Kendall said. Logan felt his ears heat up at that. He looked away from the blonde. "I love how almost every time you blush your ears turn red," Kendall said laughing at his boyfriend's reaction. Logan cupped his hands to his ears.

"It's just cute," Kendall said.

"Shut up," Logan huffed. Kendall laughed and shook his head. Logan sat there pouting. The apartment door opened. Mrs. Knight walked in with an arm full of bags.

"Boys some help?" she asked.

"Sure mom," Kendall sighed. He and Logan stood up and moved to help her. Logan laughed as he grabbed some bags from Mrs. Knight. Kendall grabbed the rest of the bags. They both helped put things away and turned to Mrs. Knight who was leaning against the counter. "what's for dinner tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Whatever you guys want I am going out," Mrs. Knight said smiling.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"I ran into this guy at the grocery store and he asked me out to dinner," Mrs. Knight.

"Go mom," Kendall said smiling, "let's just hope he's not a freak," he said. Mrs. Knight laughed and nodded her head. She then left to her room to get ready for her date. Kendall turned to Logan who was looking at him.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You were staring first dude," Kendall said laughing.

"I was thinking," Logan said shrugging as he walked back to the living room. Kendall frowned and followed his boyfriend.

"About?" Kendall asked.

"Things," Logan said shrugging. Kendall frowned again and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"What kind of things," Kendall asked.

"This," Logan said pulling Kendall to him and placing a kiss just below Kendall's ear and then sucking on the lobe causing the blonde to moan. Logan smirked and pulled back. "I love how you moan when I do that," he said.

"No fair my ears are sensitive," Kendall said blushing.

"I know," Logan said grinning as he took a step back from the blonde as he heard Mrs. Knight in the hallway.

"Ok boys I am leaving," Mrs. Knight said as she walked out of her room.

"Bye mom," Kendall said.

"Bye Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"If Carlos or James try to cook the fire extinguisher is under the sink," Mrs. Knight said as she walked out the door.

"Are hungry?" Kendall asked turning to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but what I want is not on the menu," Logan said licking his lips as he looked at the blonde. Kendall grinned.

"I'm hungry," Kendall whined.

"I'm some special sauce you can have," Logan said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"As much as I want to I can't live on it," Kendall said. Logan leaned in closer to Kendall and pressed a kiss to his neck. "No I want food," Kendall said.

"Come on," Logan purred. Kendall shook his head trying to resist Logan. Logan moved his lips to Kendall's ear. Kendall gasped as Logan sucked on the lobe. Logan lightly bit down drawing a moan from the blonde.

"Logie," Kendall moaned. Logan pulled on Kendall's ear with his teeth and Kendall snapped. He turned and crashed his lips onto Logan's. Logan grinned and started to push the blonde towards the hall when the door opened. Logan groaned and took a step back from Kendall. He looked to the door and saw James and Carlos standing there.

"You guys have the worst timing ever," Logan groaned.

"Interrupting are we?" James asked.

"No," Kendall said his face flushing.

"Yes," Logan said, "now give me a half hour with him and I'll make dinner," he said grabbing Kendall's wrist and pulling him towards their room not giving the two any chance to argue. Logan heard the door open and close and smirked. "Your mine," he said.

**So there you go the E fic. I hope you all like this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. F is for First Date

**F is for First Date **

Logan nervously looked over himself in the mirror in his and Kendall's room. He didn't know why he was so nervous. This should be a big deal really, it was only his first date with Kendall. He had finally worked up the courage and just asked the blonde out. Kendall had smiled and accepted and now three days later they were finally going out.

Logan sighed and walked out to the living room. He hoped he looked nice. He wanted to look nice for their first date. He had no idea what to wear and he ended up asking James for help. James told him what to wear and he hoped it looked good. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans.

He walked out of the room and to the living room. He saw Kendall sitting on the couch. He was wearing his red plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He looked really hot and Logan just wanted to jump him right then and there.

"Hey," Logan said getting the blonde's attention.

"Hey Logie, you ready?" Kendall asked standing up with a big smile on his face. Logan melted when he saw that smile He nodded his head unable to say anything. "Great," Kendall said walking over to the brunette.

"Let's go," Logan said finding his voice. Kendall smirked and they walked out of the apartment together. They made their way down the hall. As they walked down the hall Logan reached over and grabbed Kendall's hand. Kendall looked over at Logan.

"Is this ok?" Logan asked nervously.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head blushing. They made their way down to the lobby and out to the parking lot. They got a few knowing stares from people, and a few mutters were heard. Most were along the lines of it was about time they got together. Logan walked over to their car and got into the drivers seat while Kendall got into the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see," Logan said smiling. He started to drive. He was so nervous. He hoped Kendall would like what he had planned. They arrived at their destination. Kendall looked up and his eyes went wide as a small smile crossed his face.

"I haven't skated in awhile," Kendall said.

"Me either, I figured you'd like this," Logan said smiling at the blonde. Kendall grinned and nodded his head. They both got out of the car and Logan grabbed his bag out of the back. It had their skates and other things they would need.

They headed inside. They got their skates on and headed out onto the ice.

"Why are we the only ones here?" Kendall asked looking around.

"I talked Kelly into renting the rink out for just us for an hour so we don't have people bothering us," Logan said smiling. Kendall's jaw dropped and he smiled. Their hour passed and they left the rink as people started to file in. They walked back out to the car.

"That was great Logan," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He smiled as they got into the car together. "You want to get a bite to eat," Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan drove them to a nearby diner and they got something to eat. They then headed back to the Palm Woods. They quickly made their way through the lobby.

Logan was nervous about reaching 2J. He was thinking about what Kendall probably expected. He wasn't sure if the blonde wanted a kiss. They hadn't kissed yet and Logan was nervous. He didn't want to mess it up by missing or bumping noses. He wanted their first kiss to be perfect.

They reached 2J and they stopped outside the door.

"This was great," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. They stood there looking at one another.

"So," Kendall said. Logan bit his lips before he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a simple kiss that left the blonde breathless. Logan smiled. "Wow," Kendall said.

"Come on let's go in," Logan said smiling. Kendall nodded his head. They walked into the apartment and saw Carlos and James sleeping at opposite ends of the couch. Kendall walked into the kitchen and grabbed two pots. Logan smirked and plugged his ears as Kendall walked over to the couch.

"My mom and Katie still used the noise cancelling headphones right?" Kendall asked

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall then banged the pots together and James and Carlos sat up right.

"Dude, not funny," James said placing a hand over his heart as Kendall and Logan doubled over laughing.

**So there you go the F fic. I hope you all like this even if the end is a little rushed. I didn't want this to be too long since I have a long one coming up eventually. Again I really hope you all liked this. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. G is for Gardening Grilled Grapefruit

**So these are a few ideas I got from, **_SO-LONG-LOVE, IceRush, and Dana2184_**. This is for you three who inspired this chapter. **

**G is for Gardening Grilled Grapefruit**

"I can't believe Bitters finally let us have a Palm Woods garden up here," Logan said as he and Kendall walked into the green house that now sat on top of the Palm Woods.

"I know, but it was a go green project and who can say no to Ms. Collins like that," Kendall asked.

"I know that was funny," Logan said as they walked over to their part of the garden. Every resident had the opportunity to have at least two or three rows of the garden depending on how many people lived in their apartment. The two walked over to their little garden.

"Everything is growing so great," Kendall said as he got down on his knees to look at the growing vegetables.

"They're almost ready to be picked," Logan said.

"We should have a cook out," Kendall said suddenly.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Kendall shocked.

"We could go to the beach and have a cook our with out vegetable and make kabobs," Kendall said.

"You just wanna grill," Logan said.

"Yeah, we haven't had a cook out since we left Minnesota," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head in agreement. They really hadn't had a cook out since they had lived in Minnesota. Kendall stood up and smiled at Logan. "Please," he said sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"I can't resist that pout, but we'll have to talk to your mother," Logan sighed as he leaned into peck the blonde on the lips. Kendall grinned and pressed his lips harder to Logan's and deepened the kiss.

"Oh, I didn't realize you boys were up here."

The two broke apart blushing to look at Mrs. Knight who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Mom what are you doing up here?" Kendall asked.

"I was coming to check on the garden," Mrs. Knight said.

"So were we," Logan said.

"I got a great idea," Kendall said, "mom we want to have a cook out," he said.

"That's not a bad idea," Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah this weekend, we can all go down to the beach and cook out and invite everyone," Kendall said.

"Everyone?" Logan asked looking at the blonde shocked.

"Yeah, Camille, Lucy, Kelly, and Gustavo," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Mrs. Knight said nodding her head.

"We could grill burgers and kabobs," Logan said.

"And fruits, I really like grapefruits," Mrs. Knight said.

"Grilled grapefruit?" Kendall asked.

"No, she wants a fruit platter," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"That make more sense," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan laughed and shook his head chuckling at his boyfriend.

"We'll have to plan this and get everyone to agree to go, it's gonna take more than a few days," Logan said.

"Labor day is next month," Jennifer said.

"We'll do it then," Kendall said excitedly.

-Gardening Grilled Grapefruit-

Logan walked into 2J to find Kendall sitting at the counter with a grapefruit cut up into quarters.

"Aren't those for the cookout this weekend?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but it's just one, it's not like she's gonna miss it," Kendall said.

"Oh," Logan said as he walked over to sitting next Kendall.

"Want some," Kendall asked. Logan shook his head and sat there next to Kendall. They fell into a silence. They didn't need to talk to enjoy each other's company. Logan liked moments like this. That is until he looked over at Kendall. Logan swallowed thickly as he watched the blonde.

Logan felt his pants tighten as he watched Kendall. He was doing it on purpose. He had to be, there was no other explanation for it. Kendall was such a tease. Kendall was eating the grapefruit and the juice would slip down his chin and he was making these sexy slurping noises. To top that he would lick the juice off his fingers and make a show of it.

Kendall seemed oblivious to what was going on with his boyfriend. He just kept eating. Logan was starting to think maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. Logan bit his lip as some more juice slipped down Kendall's fingers. Kendall set the rest of his grapefruit down and started to suck on his fingers noisily.

Logan snapped. He moved around the counter to his boyfriend who turned to him.

"Hey," Kendall said. Logan grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together.

Logan taste the grapefruit juice on the blonde's lips as he licked at them. Kendall moaned and opened his lips. Logan thrust his tongue into Kendall's mouth. They parted when the need for air was just too much for them.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked.

"You and you're stupid grapefruit," Logan said glaring at the fruit on the table. He then pulled Kendall to his feet and moved him back into the counter. Kendall gasped as he felt how hard Logan was. "Yeah, your such a fucking tease," Logan said.

"Logie," Kendall gasped. Logan's hands came down to Kendall's crotch and he started to rub. Kendall moaned.

"You like it rough don't you?" Logan asked. Kendall only moaned in response. Logan quickly opened Kendall's jeans and pushed them down along with the blondes underwear. Logan grabbed the blonde's cock and stroked it.

"Logie we're in the kitchen," Kendall moaned.

"Your mom and sister are out of town until Friday and James and Carlos know better than to just walk into a room when we're alone," Logan said smirking at the memory of yesterday after Mrs. Knight and Katie left.

"No," Kendall said trying to bat Logan's hand away.

"Stop it," Logan said grabbed Kendall's hands and held them against the blonde. Logan pinned Kendall to the counter with his hips. Kendall groaned and stopped fighting.

Logan then sank to his knees and licked his lips his hands letting go of Kendall's hands. They came to rest on the blondes hips. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of the blonde's cock. Kendall moaned and his knees buckled. Logan had to hold his hips to keep him from falling.

"I've barely even started and you're already weak in the knees?" Logan asked. Kendall only whimpered in response and jutted his hips forward as best he could with the way Logan was holding him. Logan grinned and took the blonde's cock in his mouth. Kendall gasped and moaned. Logan started to bob his head. Kendall moaned and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair.

"Logie, I'm so close," Kendall moaned. He urged Logan's head deeper on his cock, but Logan had other ideas. He pulled off the blonde with an obscene pop. Kendall whined and looked down at Logan as he stood up.

"Now let's not be greedy Ken," Logan said as he stood in front of the blonde.

Logan then opened his jeans and slid them down with his boxers. Kendall almost drooled at the sight of Logan's cock. Logan stepped close so their erections touched. They both moaned. Logan presented Kendall with three fingers. Kendall took them in his mouth getting them wet as possible. Logan pulled them from his mouth and brought them down to Kendall's entrance. He pushed one finger in and the blonde moaned.

"Logie," Kendall whined.

"So needy," Logan said as he added another finger and scissored them. Kendall whimpered and moaned the whole time. Logan pulled his fingers out and turned the blonde around.

"Logie," Kendall panted as he stuck his ass out to the brunette. Logan smirked and lined his cock up with Kendall's entrance. "Come on," Kendall whined.

"Gladly," Logan said. He slammed into the blonde and Kendall let out a strangled cry. Logan smirked as he pulled out and repeated the process. Kendall moaned when Logan finally hit his sweet spot.

"There," Kendall called out. Logan smirked and continued to hit that spot until Kendall saw stars and came covering the counter with his seed. Logan came filling the blonde a few thrusts later.

Logan collapsed onto the blonde who was leaning on the counter. They stood there for a moment panting trying to catch their breath. Logan slowly pulled out and grabbed some paper towels and got them wet and cleaned Kendall off. He then cleaned the counter and they started to get dressed. The apartment door opened as Logan finished getting his jeans zipped.

"Are you two decent?" Carlos' voice asked.

"Yes, you can come in," Kendall said rolling his eyes. James and Carlos walked into the apartment together.

"Well you can never be to careful with you two," James said.

"Logan, your shirt is inside out," Carlos said looking at the brunette.

"Oh my god, please tell me you two did not have sex in the kitchen," James said.

"We didn't have sex in the kitchen," Logan said smirking.

"Liar," James said.

"You told me to," Logan said. James shook his head walking down the hallway rubbing his temples muttering something about sex crazed animal friends and needing new ones. "that's my line," Logan hollered.

"Well I do need new friends, I would appreciate it if you two kept it to the bedroom and not the kitchen," James hollered.

"Does that mean we can't have sex on the couch anymore!" Logan hollered. He was met with the sound of a door slamming.

"We never had sex on the couch," Kendall said.

"Oh right it was just swirly," Logan said.

"What?" Carlos asked looking over at Logan from the couch. He then looked at Kendall. "He's joking right?" he asked.

"Yes," Kendall said nodding his head.

"We've only had sex once in the living room and it wasn't on the couch or swirly so don't worry," Logan said.

"Where did you have sex?" Carlos asked looking around the room.

"Don't worry it's all cleaned up and you've never know," Logan said.

-Gardening Grilled Grapes-

Logan sighed as he sat down next to Kendall on their beach blanket. It was labor day and the weather was nice and they were having their cook out. All their Palm Woods friends had come and even Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, and Mercedes had shown up. It was a success.

"This is nice," Kendall said looking around at everyone who was eating and laughing.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. "As long as you don't eat grape fruit we'll be fine," he said smirking. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

"Deal, but later when we're alone I might want some," Kendall said.

"Guys come on we're gonna play some beach volleyball," Carlos said running over to the two. He grabbed Kendall's hand an pulled him to his feet. Kendall laughed and pushed the Latino.

"We're coming calm down," Kendall said laughing. He turned and helped Logan up. The two followed Carlos down the beach a bit to see James talking to the Jennifers, Lucy, Camille and Guitar Dude next to a volleyball net.

"Come on let's play," Carlos said.

"Guys against Girls," James said looking at the four girls who nodded their heads. The guys got on one side with the girls got set up. The ten of them started playing and having fun.

**So there you go the G fic. I hope you all liked this. I had fun writing it. Also right now I have an H but I need I. If you have any idea for I lay them on me. I am at a dead end with I. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. H is for Hockey

**H is for Hockey**

"Logie," Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan.

"Kendall," Logan said looking at his blonde boyfriend.

"James and Carlos want to know if you want to play lobby hockey with us," Kendall said.

"No, last time we did you got a concussion," Logan said.

"Like I haven't had one before," Kendall said.

"The more concussions you get the more dangerous they can be," Logan said standing up. "I just don't want you to get seriously hurt," he said.

"I'll be fine," Kendall said, "now come on," he said grabbing Logan's hand.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble I am blaming you," Logan said allowing Kendall to pull him to their room so they could get ready for lobby hockey.

As they got their jerseys on Logan couldn't help but think about how hockey had brought them together.

Nine year old Logan Mitchell walked into his new third grade class. He had just moved up to Minnesota. He saw kids all running around playing games. walked up to the teacher.

"Of you must be Logan, I am Mrs. Neilson" she said smiling at him. Logan nodded his head shyly. Mrs. Neilson stood up and walked over to the front of the class with Logan behind her. She told the class to take their seats. The class quickly settled into their seats all eyes on their Mrs. Neilson and Logan. "Ok class we have a new student joining us," she said. She turned to Logan. "Introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself," Mrs. Neilson said.

"My name is Logan Mitchell and I just moved here from Texas, and I like hockey," Logan said.

"That's nice," Mrs. Neilson said, "we have a few other kids who like hockey too, you'll fit right in," she said smiling at Logan.

"Ok you can have the empty desk over here next to Kendall," Mrs. Neilson said leading Logan over to an empty desk next to a little blonde boy. Logan sat down. "Ok we're short on books right now so you'll have to share with Kendall," she said. Logan just nodded his head. Mrs. Neilson walked up to the front of the class and started talking.

"I'm Kendall," the blonde boy said smiling.

"I am Logan," Logan said.

"I know you just said so," Kendall said laughing, "I like hockey too," he said.

"Cool," Logan said.

"My friends James and Carlos like hockey too, we're on the peewee hockey team," Kendall said.

"There's a hockey team here?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. "Carlos's Papi is the coach and I can see if he will let you on the team if you're any good," Kendall said.

Logan smiled at that memory. He had been good enough to make the team and he made three life long friends out of the deal.

"Come on Logie let's go," Kendall said. Logan smiled at the blonde and nodded his head.

"What's got you all smiley," Kendall asked.

"Just thinking about how hockey is the reason we even really became friends," Logan said,

"That and you did our homework," Kendall said laughing. Logan nodded his head.

**So there you go the H fic. I hope you all liked this. I had fun writing it. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. I is for Ice Cube

**I is for Ice Cube**

Kendall gasped as Logan ran the ice cube down his chest and to his navel. He let out another gasp as Logan's warm tongue followed the path the melting ice cube had made.

"Logie," Kendall said his hands clenching at the sheet below him. He wasn't sure how this had even started. Logan had walked in with a glass of water and started reading and Kendall just got horny seeing his boyfriend. He didn't know what brought it on, but he was horny and he had distracted Logan. This was probably Logan's way of punishing him for interrupting his reading. Logan smirked at the blonde. He then brought the cube up to the blonde's nipple and circled it. Kendall gasped. "Logan," he said.

"What Ken?" Logan asked

"Stop teasing me," Kendall said.

"Turn over," Logan said. Kendall rolled over and got up on his hands and knees. Logan leaned over the blonde and grabbed something. Kendall hoped it was the lube and not another ice cube. He was disappointed when he felt the ice trace a cool path down his back. Kendall let his arms fall so his ass was higher. He was trying to get a point across to Logan.

"Logie," Kendall whined. Logan brought the ice down to Kendall's ass and traced the curve sliding over Kendall's entrance. Kendall gasped. Logan brought it back up and over Kendall's entrance once more.

"You like that?" Logan asked. Kendall whined. "What was that?" Logan asked.

"Stop teasing you asshole," Kendall snapped. Logan took the cube and pressed it to Kendall's hole again. The cube slipped inside and Kendall gasped. Logan pulled his hand back and leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's neck. "Logie please," Kendall gasped.

Logan smiled and reached into the bedside table drawer. He grabbed the lube and squirted some into his hand. He lubed his cock up. He grabbed Kendall's hips and pressed himself to Kendall's entrance. Kendall whined and rutted back against the brunette.

Logan grinned and pressed into the blonde. Kendall gasped and let his head drop onto the mattress below him. Logan slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Kendall grasped the sheet tightly in his hands as Logan picked up the pace.

"Harder," Kendall chocked out. Logan started to slam into the blonde. Kendall cried out and fisted the sheet so hard his knuckles were white.

"God Ken, so tight," Logan moaned. Kendall moaned in response.

"Touch me Logie," Kendall begged. Logan chuckled and tightened his hold on the blonde's waist. "You know what I mean," Kendall hissed as he thrust back onto the brunette.

"No you're going to cum by just this," Logan said as he slammed roughly into the blonde. Kendall whined and thrust back into the brunette.

Logan changed the angle of his thrusts and Kendall let out a loud moan. Logan smirked and hit that spot over and over again. Kendall felt the familiar coil tighten in his stomach. He knew he was close. He was almost there. He reached down to grab his cock but Logan slapped his hand away.

"Don't," Logan said.

"Logie," Kendall whined. Logan hit Kendall's prostate and Kendall let out a high pitched moan as he came covering the sheets and his stomach. Several thrusts later Logan came filling the blonde below him. Logan collapsed onto the blonde. Kendall let out a noise and Logan pulled out and roll off the blonde.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled.

"S'okay," Kendall said, "that was hot by the way," he added.

"Don't you mean cold?" Logan asked teasingly.

"Bastard," Kendall said. Logan rolled on to his side to look at the blonde.

"You love me," Logan said.

"Sadly I do," Kendall said smiling.

**So there you go the I fic. I hope you all liked this. I had fun writing it. I have ideas for the next few and most a partly written so tehy should be out soon. I all depends on how much you guys want them. Just kidding, they'll be out soon.**** So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. J is for Jugs

**J is for Jugs**

"I still don't get it," Kendall said shaking his head.

"What is there not to get?" James asked.

"I don't see the point in looking at boob, or jugs as you so eloquently called them," Kendall said.

"Come on Kendall," James said.

"Why is this so hard for you to believe," Kendall asked.

"You can't tell me you've never found boobs interesting," James said.

"If he did then I wouldn't have a boyfriend," Logan said as he walked into the living room.

"It's called bisexual Logan," James said.

"I'm not bisexual," Kendall said, "I'm not even gay," he added after a moment.

"Ok, see now you've confused him," Logan said as he sat down next to his boyfriend. He glared at James.

"No, there is only one person I am attracted to," Kendall said smiling at Logan. Logan grinned and leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"You've never even glanced at boobs?" James asked.

"Once when I was younger, but it didn't do anything for me," Kendall said.

"So you've always been attracted to Logan then?" James asked causing Kendall to blush.

"Well?" Logan asked slinging his arm over Kendall's shoulders. Kendall looked away from Logan biting his lip. "Come on Kenny, you can say it," he said.

"Yes, it's always been you," Kendall said turning to face Logan. Logan grinned and pulled the blonde into a kiss. Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's neck and deepened the kiss.

"I am gonna go," James said suddenly feeling forgotten as the two moved together on the couch. James quickly left the apartment.

**So there you go the J fic. I hope you all liked this. I had really had lots of fun writing this one. I have ideas for the next few and most a partly written so they should be out soon. It all depends on how much you guys want them. Just kidding, they'll be out soon.**** So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. K is for Kitchen

**K is for Kitchen**

Kendall's tongue poked out of his lips as he grabbed the flour and a measuring cup. He was trying to make chocolate chip cookies. He wanted cookies so bad and damn it he was going to get them.

"What on earth are you doing?" Logan asked as he walked out of their bedroom.

"I want cookies," Kendall said.

"And you can't go buy them because?" Logan asked as he looked around the kitchen. It was a mess.

"Homemade cookies are better," Kendall said.

"They do look better," Logan said looking at Kendall's first batch, which was burned to a crisp.

"I miscalculated the time," Kendall said pouting. Logan laughed.

"You way more than miscalculated," Logan said.

"Shut up," Kendall said throwing a small handful of flour at Logan. Logan laughed headed to the bathroom to wash his face off. He returned to find Kendall mixing his ingredients.

"What kind of cookies," Logan asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Kind that you won't get because you teased me," Kendall said as he grabbed a bag of chocolate chips.

"Aw, come on Ken, I love you," Logan said sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

"Maybe," Kendall said. He grabbed the now clean cookie sheets.

"Please?" Logan asked sticking his lower lip out. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"We'll see how these one turn out first," Kendall said as he started placing the dough on the pans. Logan laughed and nodded his head. Kendall finished putting the dough on two cookie sheets and placed them in the oven and set the timer. Kendall turned around and saw Logan standing a few feet away. Kendall walked over to him smiling. "I'll let you have some," he said leaning in and pecking the brunette on the lips.

Logan quickly brought his hand up to Kendall's cheek and smeared something cold on it. It took Kendall a couple seconds to realize it was from the little bit of cookie dough he had left in the bowl.

"You look delicious," Logan said as he ran his tongue along Kendall's cheek.

"Don't distract me, I don't want these ones to burn," Kendall said. Logan pouted. Kendall shook his head. "later horn dog," Kendall said.

"Fine," Logan said hanging his head. Kendall laughed and pushed Logan out of the kitchen and to the couch.

"Here watch TV," Kendall said.

"Join me, you can hear the timer from here," Logan said.

"Kay," Kendall said sitting down next to his boyfriend. The two settled onto the couch for a bit. The timer went off and Kendall jumped up excited. He ran over to the oven and pulled his cookies out and set them on the counter.

"Kendall let them cool," Logan said as he stood up and walked over to the blonde. He stopped said blonde from trying to grab a cookie.

"Fine, I'll let them cool," Kendall said.

"Your taste buds will thank me for not letting you kill them," Logan said. Logan pulled the blonde over to a stool and sat him down. Logan smiled as he looked at the blonde. Kendall grinned and pulled Logan into a kiss. Logan grinned as well and deepened the kiss.

The front door opened and the others walked in talking. They stopped when they saw the two at the bar.

"Seriously you two?" James asked. Logan and Kendall parted and turned to face their family.

"Kendall made cookies," Logan said pointing to the hot tray of cookies. "I was stopping him from burning himself," he added.

"He never could wait," Mrs. Knight said.

"Well they just got done and he was gonna grab one, I had to do something to stop him," Logan said.

"Well I think your way is more effective than mine," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall blushed. "I threatened to ground him and he still attempted to get the cookies," she said.

"I want cookies," Kendall said.

"You are going to let them cool before you eat them," Logan said sternly.

"While you wait you can clean up the mess you made," Mrs. Knight said looking around the kitchen. Kendall grumbled and started cleaning up. Logan joined him to help him get the kitchen clean.

After the cookies were cool Kendall was allowed to try one finally. He snatched the first cookie and bit into it.

"Oh my god these are good," Kendall said. He turned to Logan and offered him a bite. Logan smiled and took a bite.

"You did a good job," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"You did do a good job," Katie said. Kendall turned and smiled at his sister.

"Oh mom we're out of eggs," Kendall said.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"It took a few tries," Kendall said.

"Kendall you were only out here alone for an hour while I was in the bedroom," Logan said looking at the blonde shocked.

"An hour and a half and you were in the shower," Kendall said.

"Alrught, I'll go and buy some later," Mrs. Knight said shaking her head.

"James, Carlos, you guys want some," Kendall asked his two friends. They both jumped up and ran over to the blonde and took some cookies.

**So there you go the K fic. I hope you all liked this. I had really had lots of fun writing this one. Next is L is for Lobsters which is the sequel to C is for Cheaters. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. L is for Lobster

**L is for Lobster**

Kendall sighed as he sank into the couch. It had been two weeks since he and Logan had broken up. Logan hadn't been able to forgive the blonde, and Kendall missed him. He missed his touches and the way he held the blonde at night. He hated being so close to the brunette yet so far away.

Logan was avoiding Kendall at all costs. He had even moved into James and Carlos' room while James moved in with Kendall. He went out of his way to not be near the blonde and it was putting a strain on the band.

"I wish there was a way I could get him to forgive me," Kendall said.

"Dude you messed up big time," James said. Kendall turned and saw James and Carlos standing in the kitchen.

"You're talking to me now?" Kendall asked. Ever since he and Logan had broken up James and Carlos had been giving the blonde the silent treatment as well.

"Look Kendall, we don't agree with what you did, but you and Logan are made for each other," Carlos said walking over to the couch with James right behind him.

"I know I messed up big time and I've tried apologizing to him," Kendall said.

"Yon have to do more than apologize to him, you've got to basically show him that you're sorry and start all over, you've got to gain his trust back," James said.

"I don't know what to do," Kendall said.

"You've got to show him you're his lobster," Carlos said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused as he looked to James for help. James just put his hands up and shook his head.

"It's a known fact that lobsters mate for life," Carlos stated matter-of-factly. "In the tanks you can see old lobster mates together with their claws linked as they sit together. All you have to do is get him to realize he's your lobster," Carlos said linking his fingers together like lobster claws a smile on his face. "I mean if you don't make him realize you two could end up hating each other for the rest of your lives and he'll find someone who only make him kind of happy and he'll never be really happy ever again like he was when you guys were together and not only that but the band will split and you'll become depressed and bad things will happen, bad things Kendall," he said his smile long gone.

"He paints quite a picture doesn't he?" James asked looking at Kendall.

"Yeah ok, but how do I do that?" Kendall asked looking at Carlos almost scared of what the Latino was going to say next.

"I don't know," Carlos said, "I'm not the one who comes up with plans, that's your job," he said. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked away from Carlos.

-Lobsters-

Kendall sighed as he and Carlos were sitting at the pool together. James and Carlos had eased up on him a bit, and were hanging out with him again, much to Logan's dismay. Logan was currently sitting on the other side of the pool with James.

"James hates that we can't all just hang out anymore," Carlos said looking across the pool.

"I know, and I am sorry," Kendall said looking down at his lap.

"Dude I didn't mean it to sound that way," Carlos said.

"I know," Kendall said. He looked across the pool and saw some guy flirting with Logan. Kendall felt a wave of jealousy crash over him. Without thinking he stood up and walked over to Logan James. "Um, Logan," he said. Logan looked up at him confused. "Logan Mitchell? I mean I know your ad said you were good looking but wow," he said. Logan's look of confusion turned to one of anger.

"Excuse me," the guy next to Logan said.

"Oh I'm sorry is this the wrong day? I am so sorry, well if things work out we might have something to tell the grandchildren," Kendall said. The guy looked at Logan and then to Kendall before getting up and leaving.

"What the hell is your problem?" Logan asked jumping up from his chair.

"What, I was helping you, he was all wrong for you," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Because you know what's good for me? You lost that right when you slept with that slut," Logan snapped.

"Logan please," Kendall said.

"No, we're over and that's all there is to it," Logan said staring to walk away.

"Logan wait please," Kendall said. Logan turned to look at Kendall. Kendall looked at Carlos and Carlos linked his fingers together like lobster claws. Kendall sighed and decided to give it a try.

"Kendall," Logan started.

"You're my lobster," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"You're my lobster," Kendall said. "Lobsters mates you can see them in the tank with their claws linked," he said linking his claws together like Carlos had done.

"What?" Logan said confused.

"Carlos," Kendall said looking over at the Latino.

"Do the claw thing again," Carlos said holding his hands up like claws again. Kendall looked at Logan.

"I don't' have time for this," Logan said. He turned and walked away. Kendall sighed and fell onto Logan's abandoned chair.

"Smooth," James said.

"I thought you did it nicely," Carlos said walking over to the two.

"This isn't gonna work, he's never gonna give me a second chance," Kendall sighed.

"Just give him some time," James said.

"I fucked up," Kendall said.

-Lobsters-

Logan was sitting in the lobby. He had just left the pool because of Kendall being an idiot. People were giving him weird looks, but eh was used to it by now. Everyone knew about him and Kendall breaking up and the reason behind it.

"Logan."

Logan looked up to see the other blonde he was currently pissed at. He glared at her. She flinched and bit her lip.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Well I don't' want to talk to you," Logan said getting up from his spot. He started to walk away.

"We didn't sleep together," Jo said.

"What?" Logan asked rounding on Jo.

"I didn't sleep with Kendall, I wanted to but I didn't," Jo said, "I could never take advantage of him like that," she said.

"What do you mean you didn't sleep together? He told me you did," Logan said.

"He didn't remember and he jumped to a conclusion and ran out of the apartment before I woke up," Jo said looking down at the ground.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"He showed up at my apartment drunk and I helped him, I let him stay at my place since he had said you were broken up. He was venting and I got him down to calm down and into bed. He tried to kiss me but I stopped him and we went to sleep. I can't believe he would think so low of me. I knew he still liked you," Jo said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Logan asked.

"I honestly just got wind of the rumors since I've been working non-stop on my new movie and New Town High," Jo said.

"Thanks Jo," Logan said.

"Tell him he's an ass for me," Jo said.

"I will do more than that," Logan said looking out to the pool area. He saw Kendall talking to James and Carlos. "I'm even gonna let him squirm a bit longer to assume something so horrible of you," Logan said.

"Look Logan, I know we've never been that close, but I would never stoop that low," Jo said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"I know, and I am sorry," Logan said. He felt bad about the things he had said about her now.

-Lobsters-

The guys were sitting in 2J later that night. Things between Kendall hadn't changed much. Logan and Kendall were sitting on opposite ends of the couch with James and Carlos sitting in between them. Logan kept looking over at Kendall.

The door opened and Mrs. Knight walked into the room with a box in her arms. The four turned to look at her.

"What's that mom?" Kendall asked.

"A box I got in the mail from your grandma, she's was cleaning out her attics and found some stuff we might want," Mrs. Knight said.

"Like what?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea," Mrs. Knight said, "stuff form you childhood with the guys," she said. The four jumped up and ran over to Mrs. Knight. They grabbed the box and started to go through it.

"My rocket I made back when we were eleven," Logan said, "how did she get this?" he asked.

"Carlos, Kendall, I might have borrowed it," James said.

"We may have set it off in her yard and broke a window," Carlos said.

"I need to get new friends," Logan sighed shaking his head. The four continued through the box.

"Look our first Pee Wee Hockey picture," Kendall said pulling the picture out of the box. The others huddle around him. They looked at the picture.

"There we are together," James said.

"Kendall, Logan, me, and James," Carlos said.

"Even then you two had to be by one another," James said causing the two to blush. Kendall looked at Logan who looked away from him. "What's this?" James asked pulling a DVD out of the box.

"She said she had someone transfer our home movies to a DVD," Mrs. Knight said.

"Let's watch them," Kendall said looking at his mother. She looked at her watch.

"You boys go ahead I have to go pick Katie up," Mrs. Knight said, "I'll have to watch them another time," she said. Kendall nodded his head. He brought the DVD into the living room and put it into the DVD player.

James, Carlos, and Logan sat down on the couch while Kendall stood off to the side. He started the DVD. The screen came on and four ten year olds appeared on screen. One was blonde, one was brunette with brown eyes, one was brunette with hazel eyes, and the last had raven hair with a helmet perched on top of his head.

_"Mom do you have to?" the small blonde whined._

_"Yes, now knock it off," a female voice said from off screen._

_"Come on Kenny we're going to the zoo," the brown eyed brunette said to the blonde._

_"Yeah it's gonna be fun," the boy with the helmet said._

"This is our fifth grade class trip to the zoo, where your mom was a chaperone," James said.

"We don't have to watch this," Kendall said moving to shut the DVD off.

"Yes we do," Carlos said. Kendall moved back behind the couch,

_The four boys followed a group of kids into the zoo. They all shouted and pointed to their favorites._

_"Look Logie, Giraffes," Kendall said to the small brunette._

_"Cool," Logan said smiling. Kendall smiled proud that he had made Logan smile._

_"Look guys zebras," James said pointing to the animals. The four moved to stand near the edge and Logan tripped and fell. He started to cry and hold his bloody knee. Kendall knelt down next him within a second. James and Carlos followed after with Mrs. Knight moving next to Logan to check out his knee._

_"Mitchell's a sissy," a voice said. Chanting soon started with made Logan cry harder. Kendall looked over at the jerks that were making Logan cry._

"We really don't have to watch anymore," Kendall said.

"Leave it," James said.

"I'm not watching," Kendall said moving into the kitchen.

_Kendall stood up and ran off camera and a shout was heard. The camera turned as Mrs. Knight turned and Kendall came back into frame and was hitting the kids that were just teasing Logan. He even kicked one before Mrs. Knight set the camera down. The camera was turned on Logan, James, and Carlos._

_"Kendall Donald Knight," she said. She then proceeded to pull him away from the other kids. They all ran to the teacher and Mrs. Knight pushed Kendall over to Logan, James, and Carlos and went to go talk to the teacher._

_"Kenny you're gonna get in trouble," Logan said._

_"Yeah," James said nodding his head._

_"So, they were being mean to you," Kendall said looking at Logan. "How's your knee?" he asked._

_"It hurts," Logan said looking down at his bloody knee._

_"You've gotten hurt worse on the ice," Carlos said._

_"Well duh Carlos," James said knocking on Carlos' helmet twice. "Hockey is a brutal sport," he said._

"Has anyone ever noticed that we got hurt more on the ice when it was just the four of us?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that's cause we were rougher when there were no refs," James said.

_"I know," little Logan said. Mrs. Knight returned with a band aid and napkins._

_"Kendall, you have to stay by my side after that stunt you pulled," Mrs. Knight said._

_"Ok mom," Kendall said. She then bandaged Logan's knee. Mrs. Knight then went to pick the camera up as Kendall helped Logan up._

_"You ok?" Kendall asked._

_"The class is moving," James said._

_"Let's go," Carlos said. They both took off after the group not wanting to be left behind._

_"I'm ok let's go," Logan said. Kendall leaned in and pecked Logan on the cheek. Logan blushed and the camera jerked as Mrs. Knight gasped shocked. "What was that for?" Logan asked._

_"Kisses make everything better," Kendall said, "right mom?" he asked looking at the camera. Mrs. Knight just nodded her head._

_"Let's go, the others are waiting for us," Mrs. Knight said. The two boys nodded and ran after the class._

Logan paused the movie and looked over at Kendall.

"I forgot all about that," Logan said. He stood up and looked at the blonde. He walked over to the kitchen and stopped in front of the blonde.

"Kisses make everything better," Kendall said swallowing the lump in his throat. Logan reached up and pulled Kendall down into a kiss.

"See he's his lobster," Carlos said happily linking his hands together once more. The two broke apart and looked at Carlos.

"Carlos come on," James said grabbing Carlos' arm. He stood up and pulled the Latino to their shared room where they could eavesdrop without being caught.

"Do you forgive me then?" Kendall asked.

"I talked to Jo," Logan said, "she told me something interesting," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"You guys didn't sleep together you moron," Logan said slapping Kendall's arm.

"But I thought," Kendall started.

"Yes, she still likes you, but she would never sleep with someone drunk you ass," Logan said.

"I'm sorry, I freaked and assumed," Kendall said, "but I didn't cheat," he said.

"You did kiss her, but she stopped you," Logan said.

"I am so sorry," Kendall said.

"I forgive you," Logan said, "These last two weeks without you have been hell," he said looking up at the blonde.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Kisses do make everything better," Logan said as he pulled Kendall down into another kiss. Kendall grinned into the kiss silently agreeing with Logan.

"I love you my lobster," Kendall said.

"What the hell is that about?" Logan asked laughing.

"I can't explain it as good as Carlos can," Kendall said laughing as well.

"Lobsters mate for life," Carlos hollered from his room. Kendall and Logan looked at one another and laughed.

**So there you go the L fic. Anyone know where I got this idea? Huh? I hope you all liked this. This one was a long time coming. I've had this written for some time so I hope you like it. So as of right now I have M and N planned out, but I have no O. I am drawing a blank and I need some help. So any ideas for the letter O let me here them and maybe I'll use it. ****So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
